Alto voltaje
by Morise
Summary: Segundo lugar en el 'Reto OTP', del foro Supernatural: Blood Brothers. • Cuando Cass está confundido, el único que puede sacarlo de la incertidumbre es Dean.


_Los personajes e historia original no me pertenecen.  
_

Este fic participa del _Reto OTP_ del foro _Supernatural: Blood Brothers_.  
» Castiel/Dean W.. 1322 palabras.

* * *

**Alto voltaje**

Hace tiempo que Castiel está confundido. Toda esa situación de ser humano había hecho mella en él, eso parecía más claro que nunca.

Creía que se debía, sobre todo, por tener un vínculo especial con Dean. Aunque sea se repetía eso una y otra vez, entre que hacía sus tareas allí en el cielo, aquí en la tierra. Después de todo, Dean Winchester era el motivo de su confusión. Para ser más exactos, el único motivo de cualquier cosa humana en Castiel, que era más ángel que cualquier otra criatura desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Cass suspiró. No estaba muy acostumbrado a dar señales de abatimiento, pero últimamente se le estaba dando bien. Ya saben como es eso de sentirse humano.

Lo peor de todo es que no tenía muchos conocidos con quien hablar del asunto. La única otra persona en la que _más o menos_ confiaba, además de Dean, era Sam. Y por ser el hermano de sus problemas, le parecía inadecuado ir a hablarlo con él. Al final, no lo hizo. Seguramente Sam se lo quedaría viendo con esa cara de alce (será cosa de Crowley, porque sinceramente él no veía parecido alguno con un alce) y luego le preguntaría algo que lo haría sentir incómodo, y entonces se iría de ahí. Finalmente no lograría nada y Sam se lo contaría a Dean. Así que no.

Cass pensó que lo mejor era ir con la historia de «_un amigo...», _que tanto había visto por la televisión, y hablar de su confusión con la única persona en la cual confiaba... o sea, el chico de sus pensamientos, Dean _fucking_ Winchester. Hurra por Cass.

Se apareció con un aleteo de alas celestiales en medio de la habitación del cazador, mientras él leía con tranquilidad una revista. Más bien veía. Era de _esas_ revistas. Por supuesto, y como Cass sabía, Sam no se encontraba cerca. A lo mejor había peleado de nuevo. Ya parecían entre hermanos adolescentes y pareja de viejos cascarrabias.

—Hola, Dean.

El aludido pegó tal salto sobre su cama que logró que hasta Cass se sobresaltara del sobresalto causado por su propia aparición. Eso lo confundió también y arrugó el entrecejo.

—Deberías dejar de aparecerte así, ¿sabes? Algunos tenemos un corazón que mantener bombeando.

—Estoy seguro de que tu corazón está bien, pero puedo echar un vistazo si quieres.

Dean lo miró con cansancio y luego hizo un movimiento de manos como para sacarle importancia al asunto. Pasaban los años y eso de que Cass no entendiera las cosas que quería decir todavía no se le asentaba en el cerebro.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Más problemas en el paraíso?

—Sigue tan mal como siempre...

—Eso me deja más tranquilo...

—... pero no vine aquí para hablar del cielo, si no de... del problema de un amigo.

Dean finalmente le prestó atención. Ya se había incorporado de la cama (no saben ustedes lo _raro_ que era tener a Cass en la habitación, agréguenle a eso que él estuviera recostado: mejor nunca dejar que pasara), pero ahora los movimientos de su cuerpo delataban la curiosidad.

Entrecerró un poco sus ojos claros y luego sonrió.

—¿De un amigo, eh?

—Sí, uno cercano. Muy.

Dean asintió lentamente, dejando ver una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Y qué le ocurrió a tu amigo?

Castiel no se movió de su posición, pensando en las palabras a utilizar. Eran algo fuertes, pero no faltaban a la verdad de la confusión de su amigo... qué digo, de él, su confusión.

—Bueno, él cree que se enamoró de otro amigo... solo que no está seguro.

—_¿De qué estás hablando, Willis?_

El ángel lo miró sin entender palabra, miró alrededor en busca del tal Willis y finalmente decidió que tal vez Dean estaba sufriendo alguna enfermedad mental que lo desorientaba en tiempo y espacio.

—... Soy Castiel, un ángel del señor. ¿Te encuentras mal, Dean?

Dean estaba bien, y también exasperado.

—¡Era un gran programa...! —exclamó, pero se calló al instante, porque nunca tenía mucho sentido hablar de esas cosas con Cass—. Lo sé, lo sé, lo de las referencias...

—Oh, claro. No, no comprendo esa referencia.

—Lo sé, Cass...

Después de suspirar con cansancio, Dean retomó el rumbo de la conversación inicial. Un «amigo» de Cass enamorado. Claro, el viejo truco. Váyase a saber qué pasaba por la mente de Cass, y quién era la afortunada.

—Bien, tu amigo, ¿por qué no está seguro?

Cass parecía que iba a tartamudear, pero al final no.

—Porque él también es un ángel. Y... nosotros los ángeles...

—Enamorarse y esas cosas, ¿eh?

Asintió. ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Ahí está. Había usado el viejo truco de _«un amigo...»_ y parecía haber funcionado. Dean parecía estar meditando la situación. Dios quisiera que no notara la verdad tan rápidamente. Y que pudiera ayudarle a entender lo que pasaba, aclarar su confusión.

—Y... ¿entonces?

—¿Qué debería hacer, Dean? —comenzó—. ¿Qué debería _hacer mi amigo_ para saber si realmente está enamorado?

Dean se puso las manos en el bolsillo, miró el techo como pidiendo alguna señal de Dios y pensó que la persona indicada para hablar de amores y demás, era Sam, el doctor corazón.

—No sé, Cass —empezó diciendo. Caminó unos pasos alrededor y luego enfocó la mirada en el ángel—. Ese cosquilleo en el estómago, ya sabes, esas cosas de mujeres. Luego la felicidad de verla... esa sensación eléctrica al tocarse... ¿entiendes?

Dean parecía describir una relación con un alambrado eléctrico, una relación muy retorcida con una alambrado eléctrico (¿quién estaría feliz de ver uno?), pero creía estar empezando a entender a qué se refería. Esa sensación de tocar algo de alto voltaje que te electrizaba hasta la punta de los dedos del pie (del envase, que él era un ángel y sus pies no se electrizaban porque sí).

Asintió lentamente, como intentando asimilar todo.

¿Estaba, entonces, enamorado de Dean? Bueno, no eran muchas las ocasiones en donde se _tocaban_, pero las pocas veces que lo hicieron, Cass sí había sentido esa corriente eléctrica. No sabía si se debía a una reacción del cuerpo de Jimmy Novak o era algo de él, pero ahí estaba. No importaba que Dean dijera «no» a las «tele-transportaciones» porque supuestamente no hacía sus necesidades por una semana (Cass no entendía mucho de eso porque no _tenía _que hacer mucho de _eso_), siempre encontraban la forma de estar en contacto físico (por mínimo que fuera) y era suficiente para que surgiera la descarga eléctrica. Cada vez.

Y luego estaban el cosquilleo y esa sensación de tranquilidad que lo embargaba cuando Dean lo llamaba. No porque lo llamara para darle buenas noticias (de hecho, siempre eran problemas nuevos, sin excepción), si no simplemente porque lo arrastraba hacia él. Lo llevaba de nuevo hasta Dean y eso tranquilizaba y hacía feliz a Castiel en partes iguales.

Así que eso...

—¿Cass?

El ángel volvió a prestarle atención, dándose cuenta que había tenido la mirada perdida durante algunos segundos. Esperaba que no se le hubiera notado mucho sus pensamientos.

Bueno sí, estaba levemente enamorado de Dean _fucking _Winchester, pero casi que apostaba a que se debía a que lo devolvió del infierno. Una conexión como esa no desaparecía así como así.

Seguro era eso.

—¿Qué...?

Cass desapareció con un batir de alas celestiales y Dean se encontró solo en la habitación, de nuevo. Soltó una maldición y sacudió los brazos como si tal cosa. Supuso que Cass había descubierto que se enamoró de algún amigo y se preguntó de quién sería.

Cass, en algún lugar del cielo, se preguntó si Dean también sentía una corriente de alto voltaje cuando se tocaban.

Más tarde, cuando Sam volvió de hacer las compras (nunca podría sobreponerse de los chistes de su hermano al respecto), Dean le contó la tan extraña situación de Cass mientras tomaba una cerveza y reía entre dientes, y Sam solo se limitó a sonreírle.

Cass no era el único que no entendía las referencias, eso seguro.


End file.
